Vampire Sunshine
by Christidys Malefoy
Summary: Scarlette pense mener une vie normal. Cependant une après-midi sa vie bascule. Et tout le monde lui demande de ce rappeler sa vraie identité : Celle d'Hermione Granger Faramir. Une femme qui est destiné à accomplir de grande chose ! Vivre dans un monde complétement fou, passe encore, mais ne pas se rappeler de son amant qui n'attend que son réel retour, c'est une autre histoire.


_**Hey !**_

_Oui, je poste une nouvelle fiction! Ce n'est surement pas très malin en sachant que je suis toujours en train d'écrire "Dans le futur" en parallèle, et que je m'occupe de la traduction de **H223** en même temps (d'ailleurs **H223** si tu passe par là je m'excuse encore de ma lenteur ) !_

_Mais cette idée là, je l'exploitais pour un écrit qui n'avait rien à voir avec HP, puis dans ma tête je me suis dit "Et si?" et là ... j'ai commencer à me dire que si j'alliais la magie d'HP tout en ayant mon idée ça ferrai une histoire tout à fait original et fantastique que certain d'entre vous aimeriez surement lire._

_Bref, ce début est long, normalement il s'agissait de deux chapitre (le chapitre 01 étant court à la base), mais je me disais que vous n'accrocheriez pas si le nom d'Hermione ne commençait pas à être cité._

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 01 :**_

_**Enlevée**_

Je me regardai assez longtemps dans le dur reflet que m'envoyai mon miroir. J'avais une assez basse considération envers moi-même, et j'étais souvent dur avec moi. Je me lançais une grimace tout en me détaillant.

J'arborai des cheveux mi- longs châtain, et j'avais les yeux marron clair. Ma peau était quelques peu hâlé, et j'étais assez grande de taille : 1m70. Je n'étais pas mince, et avais sûrement quelques kilos en trop (mais qui ne trouve pas qu'il à quelque kilos en trop?) , mais j'avais des formes là où il en fallait.

J'étais en ce jour-ci, vêtu d'un haut rouge assez confortable mais assez sexy qui marquait mes hanches et ma poitrine, ainsi qu'un jean noir basique un peu délavée, et des bottes qui m'arrivaient à mi- mollet. Après m'être légèrement parfumé, je soupirai en me regardant de nouveau.

Je n'arrivais pas, malgré mes efforts, à me trouver jolie.

Peu importais, je devais me dépêcher de sortir avant d'arriver en retard et me faire sermonner par mon rendez-vous.

Oh non, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant ! Mes relations avec les hommes étaient assez conflictuelles, j'étais assez difficile, et pour tout vous avouer, je préférai les garder comme amis, même si parfois j'aimerais me sentir aimé et aimer en retour.

Mais nous n'avons pas toujours ce que nous voulons, du coup je décidai de passer l'été sans aucun garçon comme compagnie, m'éloignant sans m'en rendre compte de la plupart de mes amis masculins pour les trois mois à venir.

En réalité aujourd'hui même, j'avais rendez-vous avec ma cousine. J'avais plusieurs cousines bien sûr, mais celle-ci je l'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle était loin d'être une sauvage atypique que j'aurais eu le besoin de remettre à sa place, où bien une hypocrite que j'aurais dû sermonner. Elle était bien loin de tout cela, et me ressemblai beaucoup, ce que je trouvais apaisant. Nous aimions nous voir, pour parler de nos malheurs, mais aussi parler de tout et de rien, nous trouvons chaque jour de plus en plus de similitude.

Nous vivions malgré nous dans des villes différentes et nous ne pouvions pas nous voir tous les jours, ce qui était difficile à vivre pour toute les deux.

Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que les parents de ma cousine sont bien plus que religieux, et par la même occasion, très sévère. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir comme bon lui semblait, et était coupé de toute distraction pouvant l'écarté du droit chemin – d'après eux. Pour ma part je trouvais que cette sévérité était de trop.

Mes parents l'étaient beaucoup moins heureusement, sinon j'en aurais fait une affaire d'état, et ils en auraient bavé.

Du coup ses parents à elle pensaient qu'elle était en cour.

Les miens pensaient que j'étais allé voir une copine quelconque pour la journée.

La difficulté de ce voir, résidait dans le fait que ça devait rester un secret. Cacher de nous seules.

Moi je m'en moquai si quelqu'un venait de me voir. J'aurais juste à me justifier du mensonge que j'avais dit à mes parents – pour la bonne cause.

Mais ma cousine...c'était une toute autre histoire. Et j'étais bien contente de réussir à la calmé lorsque nous nous voyions sinon, j'en aurais mal à la tête de la voir et l'entendre stresser tout du long.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je pris mon sac, mes clefs, embrassait ma mère sur la joue (lui laissant du gloss rouge/rosé sur la joue) et m'en alla d'un pas ferme, mon iPod à fond dans les oreilles.

La musique et moi c'était une grande histoire d'amour, que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Il faisait office de confident, de meilleur ami, de journal intime, et de fenêtre sur le passé. En tout cas je ne pouvais pas m'en passer quoiqu'on en dise.

Je jetai un coup d'œil frénétique à l'heure. Il était 11h50 et j'avais rendez-vous à 12h. Merde, j'aurais du retard.

Je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement vif du poignet, et marcha d'un pas rapide et décisif vers ma destination. A vu d'œil, à ce rythme, il me faudrait 15 minutes pour atteindre ma destination.

Il fallait que j'en fasse 5 de moins !

Ma cousine ne possédait pas de téléphone, il était donc impossible de la prévenir de l'heure de mon arrivée. De plus j'arrivais souvent en retard à nos rendez-vous, du coup je lui avais promis d'être là en avance.

_Holly Shit _!

-Excusez-moi ?

Et merde...

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, regardant l'homme qui m'avait barré le passage.

-Oui ?

-On vous avez déjà dit que vous étiez jolie ?

_Oh my god _! J'ai envie de l'étriper, et de lui demander de ce lavé les yeux avec de l'eau de javel. Moi jolie ? Mais il voit mal ! Et puis...il me retardait rien que pour ça ?! Non mais j'ai perdu une précieuse minutes à tout casser, pour un faux compliment.

-Oui, mais ils ont tous tort. Je suis magnifique ! Ironisai-je.

Puis je le plantai là, bouche bée. Bien sûr j'étais loin de penser que j'étais magnifique, mais il fallait que je me débarrasse de cet homme, qui allait me coller si j'avais répondu négativement ou si j'avais essayé d'ignorer sa remarque. Là au moins, je l'avais laissé sur le cul, et ainsi je ne perdais pas de temps supplémentaire.

Après avoir marché comme l'éclair (je n'allais pas attirer l'attention en courant tout de même) et avoir transpiré, je regardais l'heure.

11h59.

Yes ! En avance de quelques secondes même !

-Te voilà !

Encore passablement essoufflée je regardais vers ma droite. Ma cousine était là. Jambe croisé, assise sur le banc d'attente du bus. Et mince, moi qui croyais être arrivé avant elle pour une fois !

-Déjà là ? Tu m'attends depuis combien de temps ? M'étonnai-je.

Elle me sourit. De manière un peu hautaine. Je la devinais quand même assez fière de ne pas se faire battre question de ponctualité par moi, qui mettait pourtant toujours un point d'honneur à arriver en avance à chacun de mes rendez-vous.

Avec elle ça ne marchait jamais.

-Ça fait environ une demi-heure je crois. Dit-elle nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

-Merde alors, si j'avais su...

-Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Grogna-t-elle soudain maussade. A cause de mes parents qui ne veulent pas m'offrir de téléphone, avec leur prétexte bidon.

Il fallait avouer, qu'avoir 19 ans, et ne pas avoir de téléphone c'était dur au moral, surtout en voyant les minettes de 11 ans en avoir des plus sophistiqué de nos jours. Mais malgré tous ses efforts elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à convaincre ses parents, et nous baissions un peu les bras à vrai dire.

-Viens le bus arrive de l'autre côté ! Me pressa-t-elle.

Elle décroisa les jambes rapidement, et me prit le poignet pour m'entraîner dans la rue d'en face à 100 mètres à peine. Nous devions prendre le même bus, dans le sens inverse, pour retourner dans sa ville, car elle ne voulait pas que mes parents la voient ici. Je la suivis un peu rapidement, en souriant tout en me rappelant la raison pour laquelle, elle se tapait tout le bus en aller/retour.

Ça paraissait...absurde.

Le bus démarra rapidement, et toujours debout, à peine rentrer, je détaillai ma cousine. Elle n'était pas plus grande que moi, mais un peu plus petite. Elle avait de long, et épais cheveux roux, qui s'alliaient super bien avec sa peau d'un blanc de nacre. Elle avait de fin sourcils et un petit nez tout mignon. Et malgré ce qu'elle disait d'elle-même, parfois j'en venais à l'envier physiquement. Elle n'était ni maigre ni grosse, mais un poids stable sans bourrelet disgracieux (pas comme moi, et mes poignet d'amour), et malgré le fait qu'elle portait des vêtements banals, elle restait assez classe à mes yeux.

-Eoh, Scarlette, tu m'entends ?

Je clignai des yeux et sortit de mes pensées. Elle me tendait quelque chose de rigide.

-Qu'est-ce-que... ?

Je lui pris des mains, et ressentit la familière sensation d'un livre dans la main. Il était assez gros, avec une couverture gracieuse. J'en ouvris les pages, subjugué. Je regardai le titre...

-Oh mais c'est..._Maudites_ tome 3 ! Merci ! Moi qui allais l'acheter hier ! Tu me sauves, moi et mon compte en banque ! C'est mon banquier qui te remerciera Yalina ! Je fais trop de folie en ce moment.

Elle me sourit gêner, mais heureuse que son présent me fasse de l'effet. Je vous aviez dit que nous partagions plein de choses en commun. L'amour de la lecture (mi fantastique mi romantique) était l'une de ces choses. Et nous adorions nous prêter nos livres, et nous faire part de nos diverses impressions, où tout simplement ce dire à quel points nous attendions la suite de tel ou tel livres.

C'était reposant et tellement bien, de trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager ma passion, moi qui aimait quelque chose dont les gens ne se prenait plus la peine d'apprécier avec les nouvelles technologies de nos jours.

Après une heure à parler de tout et de rien, le bus s'arrêta à destination : Son quartier.

Il fallait être prudent, mais son père travaillait dans une autre ville, et sa mère gardait des enfants chez elle.

Du coup, en temps normal, personne ne pouvait nous voir ici. Ce qui nous arrangeait pas mal.

Nous nous promenâmes dans un parc, vide mais tranquille. Il faisait assez bon en ce mois de mai, malgré la météo capricieuse de ces dernières semaines.

Ce dégourdir les jambes, être à l'air libre, et parler, me faisait me sentir bien.

Mais au moment où nous nous attendions le moins, les nuages commencèrent à s'épaissir, et il fit tout sombre avant que nous nous en rendions compte.

Choquée, je regardais le ciel avec suspicions. Un mauvais pressentiment au creux des entrailles.

-Yalina...

-Mhm...Répondit-elle les yeux fermés.

-Regarde le ciel, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, et observa les nuages gris tendre vers le noir. C'était impossible ! Nous n'avions jamais vu de nuage noir voyons !

Pour une raison inconnu, je me mis à regarder dans les alentours, pour voir si quelqu'un était aussi conscient et témoin de ce phénomène.

Mais il y'avait personne à des mètres à la rondes.

Nous étions seules.

-Scarlette, qu'est-ce-que... ?!

Les formes que nous avions prises pour des nuages noirs, étaient en train de descendre vers nous à une vitesse vertigineuse. Prise de nausées, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer si ces formes entraient en collision avec nous.

J'attrapai la main de ma sœur de cœur, et la regarda avec affolement.

-Cours ! Ordonnai-je

Elle ne protesta pas, et me suivit sans un mot. Nous courions, en recherche d'une issue, n'importe laquelle. Ou alors n'importe quelle autre présence humaine. Mais rien. Je n'osai pas regarder en arrière, alors je continuai de courir alors que mon cœur martelait contre ma poitrine. Soudain je sentis deux mains m'agripper par la taille, et puis mes pieds quitter le sol et je me sentais voler.

Affolée, je lançais un regard à ma cousine, dont sa main était toujours dans la mienne. Elle était à la même hauteur que moi...

...dans les airs.

Je ne voyais plus rien, et mes lunettes de vues qui m'avaient toujours dérangée, tombèrent au vol. Ma vue devint flou, et je sentis ma main quitter violemment celle de ma cousine.

-Yalinaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurlai-je, ma voix brisé par les rafales de vents.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Mon crane brûle, j'ai mal à la tête. Un bourdonnement insupportable sonne dans mes oreilles. Où est Yalina ?! Elle était sous _ma_ responsabilité...Et voilà que je ne sais plus où elle est...D'ailleurs que s'est-il passé? Où suis-je?

J'ai froid.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et j'aperçois devant mes yeux Yalina. Suspendu par des chaînes au mur qui était parallèle au mien. Elle me faisait donc face. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de part et d'autre, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Elle saignait d'un peu partout. J'ouvris grand mes yeux et cria d'effrois.

Je compris que j'étais dans le même état qu'elle, en sentant la douleur me persécuter chaque parcelle de mon corps.  
_Mais ou somme-nous_? Pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir de pourquoi je suis ici ou même comment je me suis retrouvé ici à moitié morte?  
Comme si il avait entendu ma question muette, un magnifique homme sortit de l'ombre. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu-gris envoûtant. Les cheveux blond avec quelques mèches qui retombe sur ces yeux! Il était magnifique!

Mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte ?! _Est-il le moment de trouver un homme beau _?

-Bienvenue chez vous votre altesse! _Et merci pour le compliment_. Commença le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Alors là...Je suis tombée dans une dimension parallèle ! Votre altesse ?! ...Est-ce normal d'avoir son altesse attaché comme une coupable de meurtre dans un cachot ?! Ou alors...il était juste ironique ? Mais je ne sentais que de la sincérité dans sa voix. Bon comédien ?

Et puis de quel compliment parlait-il ? Lirait-il dans mes penser ?! C'était impossible ! Et cette idée me glaça le sang.

Il me fixa de haut en bas. Rapidement ça me gêna. J'avais l'impression de passer sous rayon X. Puis ses iris vinrent ce planté dans les miennes...Et ni lui, ni moi n'arrivaient à bouger. En tout cas moi, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Lui peut-être me provoquai-t-il de son regard de braise.

Quelque chose détourna mon attention : _Un cri d'horreur_.

-Oh mon dieu ! Où suis-je ?!

Des sanglots suivirent ces mots. Je détournai ma tête et vu Yalina en train de pleurer. J'aurai tellement voulu la serrer dans mes bras mais j'étais enchaînée à ce mur...! _Putain_ ! C'est dans ce genre de situation que je me rends compte que ma vie me plaît sans tout pleins de péripéties étrange qu'il y'avait dans les films ou dans mes livres.

-Tuez-moi ! Mais laissez-la en vie ! Hurlai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un instant rester en vie, et voir ma cousine mourir. Je ne voyais pas mon propre corps, et ne savait donc pas dans quel état il était. Mais je voyais celui de Yalina, et il était dans un très mauvais état.

-Votre altesse s'il vous plaît...

Mais bordel de merde ! Il allait arrêter avec son « Votre Altesse » ?! Ce n'est pas le moment de ce foutre de moi !

-Non ! Lâchez-là ! Lâchez-là ! C'est moi que vous voulez non ?!

Je disais ça au hasard. Sans savoir. Je voulais faire croire à mon ravisseur que c'était moi qui étais importante, pour qu'il laisse ma cousine en paix, vivre.

-Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Elle est trop jeune pour mourir! Criai-je comme une folle, mon corps se déchaînant avec l'envie de me détachez et mettre une bonne raclée au beau gosse.

-Écoutez-moi votre altesse...! Personne ne mourra...Et puis cela la concerne autant que vous...

Donc ce n'était pas un psychopathe tueur en série. Il nous voulait vraiment quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Moi et ma cousine n'avions pas de lien en commun, ou bien des connaissances communes. A part nos pères, qui étaient frères.

-Mais je ne comprends pas ! Il se passe quoi ici ?! Demandai-je à court d'idée et avec espoir.

-Votre altesse je suis désolé mais vous ne pourrez pas bouger tant que la cérémonie n'aura pas débuté.

_Nouveau bug du cerveau._

Soit il a fumé. Soit il nous confond avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Une cérémonie ?! Quelle cérémonie ?! Compte-t-il nous tué, en mode sacrifice barbare païen ?!

Cette idée me fit déglutir le peu de salive qu'il me restait.

Combien de temps étais-je resté inconsciente ?! J'avais faim et soif. Yalina ne disait rien, mais je savais, avec un rapide coup d'œil, qu'elle était dans le même état que moi.

-La quoi ? Demandai-je incrédule

Il soupira. Apparemment pas vraiment content de devoir m'expliquer quoique ce soit. J'avais l'impression dans son regard, qu'il attendait que je devine...où plutôt que je me souvienne...Mais de quoi ?

-Oui la cérémonie de votre retour...J'attendais cela avec tellement de ferveur !

Il avait prononcé cette phrase dans des tons de jouissance absolue. Que racontait-il ? Était-ce un fou furieux ? Un fou furieux très beau en tout cas.._.Oh mon dieu, faut que j'arrête de le trouver attirant _! Je ne vais pas bien du tout moi ! Pourtant ce qu'il avait dit me déroutait complètement.

-Mon retour ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Vous êtes barge ! J'ai toujours vécu dans...dans...

Soudain...pouf ! Aucun souvenir ne voulait venir dans ma tête. Comme si quelqu'un avait pris une ardoise et tout effacer, aussi simplement que ça. Mais où ai-je vécu moi déjà? Comment pouvais-je avoir un si grand trou de mémoire à cet instant !? Avais-je une commotion cérébrale ?! La panique m'envahit...

-Pour répondre à votre question nous sommes des...

Un autre homme sortis de l'ombre à la vitesse de la lumière, que je faillis ne pas l'apercevoir, et retourna le premier homme en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Il se tut. Ma question ? Mais ...de quel question parlait-il ? Celles qu'il y avait dans ma tête...

J'étais désormais tellement dérouté que je pensais qu'il lisait dans mon esprit. Ce qui était très dérangeant en soit.

-Drago! Commença le deuxième arrivant la voix sèche. On avait dit de ne rien dire avant la fin de la cérémonie.

Le deuxième semblait très furieux. Drago quant à lui, avait l'air coupable, et il me lança un regard doux, à la dérober.

-Je sais Harry. Mais...Commença le dénommé Drago, en se coupant tout seul, avec le visage de quelqu'un qui a le cœur brisé.

Comment un ravisseur, sauvage, et psychopathe pouvait-il avoir le cœur brisé ?! Quelque chose m'échappait visiblement. Je lançai un regard à Yalina, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement et ne semblait ne rien comprendre elle non-plus.

Le visage du dit Harry était dur, et il semblait contrôler ses sentiments lui aussi.

-Harry tu sais bien ce que je ressens. _Toi aussi tu viens de la retrouver_ ! Se défendit Drago.

Parlait-il de nous ?

-Oui mais moi je sais me retenir!

-Potter ! Grogna Drago. C'est bien trop difficile !

Le visage d'Harry se tourna vers celui de Yalina et se troubla. Il perdit son masque d'impassibilité pendant quelques secondes avant de le remettre en place. J'en eu des frissons. Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles il avait observé ma cousine, avait rendu ses yeux un océan émeraude de merveille et d'émotion.

J'en fus troublée.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Elles avaient laissé des ordres précis en partant.

-Bien qu'elles aient laissées des ordres, elles ne savaient pas si ça allait fonctionner.

Drago toisa Harry du regard. Il y'avait tant d'intensité dans leurs regard. Je me demandai légèrement quel était le rapport entre moi, Yalina et tout le charabia dont il parlait depuis tout à l'heure.

Apparemment c'était quelque chose qui leurs tenait à cœur. J'en venais presque à les plaindre.

-Bon écoutez ! Grognai-je Vous deux, vous allez nous détachez et faire ce que je vais vous dire maintenant !

Ma voix avait été dure et avait claqué l'air sans laisser place à une quelconque objection. Yalina me regarda d'un œil surpris. Comment osais-je parler ainsi à nos ravisseurs ?

Harry et Drago me fixèrent sans bouger. Ils étaient bien plus que surpris, ils y avaient de l'espoir dans leur regard.

Mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

Même moi je n'avais pas reconnu ma voix tout de suite. Depuis quand parlais-je avec autant d'assurance ?

Harry était encore plongé dans son mutisme. Drago avait avancé vers moi, d'un pas lent et contrôlé, sans cessé de me regarder dans les yeux.

Je ne cillai pas, et soutins ses orbes bleus. Mais son regard devint trop intense et je détournai la tête vers la droite. Son regard me semblait comme être une caresse interdite.

J'entendis Drago soupirer, à un pas de moi.

-Elle n'est pas revenu...Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son camarade.

Revenu ? Mais bordel...de quoi parlait-il. Je retournai ma tête vers Drago qui avait une expression bien triste dans le fond de ses prunelles. J'en étais bouleversée, moi, la personne qu'il avait capturée et mise dans un sale état.

-Explique-moi...chuchotai-je, très proche de son visage, d'une voix douce.

Il frissonna, et ouvrit la bouche dans le but de me répondre, quand Harry s'interposa de nouveau en se mettant entre lui et moi.

-_Drago_...Siffla-t-il, lui rappelant quelque chose qu'ils étaient les seuls à savoir.

-Vous nous retenez toutes les deux ici ! Nous aimerions tout de même savoir de quoi il s'agit ! M'écriai-je sous mon impulsivité légendaire.

-Désolé votre Majesté...il n'en est pas question. Pour votre bien. Me répondit Harry d'un regard lourd de culpabilité. (Il se tourna vers Drago) Sortons d'ici, avant que tes émotions ne prennent le dessus.

Drago hocha la tête, puis me lança un dernier regard et ils s'éloignèrent. Plus ils avançaient, plus je me rendais compte qu'ils devenaient flou. _Merde pourquoi je vois flou_ ?!

Puis je me rappelais avec amertume avoir perdu mes lunettes.

-Putain de bordel de merde ! Jurai-je.

-Scarlette ! S'insurgea Yalina.

-Quoi ?! J'en ai marre ! Je veux partir d'ici, où au moins comprendre pourquoi je suis attachée comme un animal.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous de coopérer…On ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capable ! Mais…

Elle hésita durant un instant, et je fronçai les sourcils, attendant avec ferveur qu'elle continue sa phrase.

-Je ne suis pas sure...mais je pense qu'ils savent _voler_.

J'explosai de rire. C'était totalement absurde. Même les psychopathes en puissance ne savaient pas voler. Fallait être réaliste !

-C'est impossible !

Elle ne dit rien, me regardant avec un sérieux sans pareil. Je me mis à réfléchir. Après tout j'avais perdu mes lunettes bien rapidement. J'essayais de penser de manière rationnel...était-il possible que des hélicoptères les ai ramené prêts de nous, et qu'ils étaient descendu via un câble/corde pour nous prendre ? Ca paraissait presque aussi absurde que de savoir que deux hommes savaient voler. Mais que penser d'autre ? Toute autre hypothèse n'était pas plausible. Je ne comprenais pas comment faire pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être dans l'un de mes rêves, où tout, était toujours bizarre, et où je pouvais me réveiller à tout instant.

-Je dois rêver ! Grognai-je.

Yalina me regarda intensément avant de vouloir ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir à ses propos et à se demander si l'information qu'elle allait me fournir était nécessaire et si, apparemment, je n'allais pas la prendre pour une folle.

-Tu ne rêve pas, car sinon nous partagerions le même rêve. Ce que je pense, n'est pas possible. Cependant il y'a quelque chose qui me tracasse.

Interpellée par son sentiment de tracas et d'embarras je la regardai avec l'air de vouloir dire « _Allez dis-moi, je ne te prendrais jamais pour une folle, même si tu en étais une_. » Elle déglutit. Puis frémis...avant d'enfin prendre sa décision, et de me révéler ce qu'elle savait de plus que moi :

-J'ai déjà rêvé de cet instant...

Mon cœur cessa de battre. Si quelqu'un était encore plus rationnel que moi, c'était bien Yalina. Bien sûr il lui arrivait d'avoir l'imagination qui vagabondait parfois, comme tout le monde, mais jamais autant que moi. Je la regardai, la tête un peu incliner, demandant silencieusement des explications plus approfondit.

Mais je n'allais jamais les avoir. Ou en tout cas pas maintenant. Harry était revenu, avec deux jeunes femmes d'environ 25 ans. Elles étaient vêtu de longue toge noir, et était sombre et silencieuse.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?! M'écriai-je en voyant les deux femmes s'approcher de Yalina pour la détacher.

Celle-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit lourd. Tous ses membres avaient l'air de lui faire souffrir. Pire encore, elle était terrifiée par ce qui l'attendait. Je commençai à me débattre avec mes chaines comme une folle, et à crier comme ce n'était pas permis.

-Lâchez-la, bande d'enfoiré ! Laissez-la partir ! Détachez-moi que je vous explose la tronche d'égal à égal !

Mais Harry resta impassible, et ne dit pas grand-chose, à part les ordres en monosyllabe à ses deux sbires en toge de moine. La colère qui bouillonnait en moi, aurez pu me donner la force de lui arracher les yeux si seulement des chaînes en fer n'entravait pas mes mouvements.

-Votre tour viendra...

Il s'inclina respectueusement en face de moi, et fit volte-face. Il méritait de brûler dans un bûcher comme les sorcières des années 1700 ! Et encore je suis gentille ! Il me laissa dans un état de sauvagerie. Je me mis à hurler jusqu'à que ma gorge me brûle, et je bougeai comme une posséder jusqu'à sentir le fer de mes chaîne me mordre la peau.

Des larmes d'impuissance se mirent à couler, puis je me remis à hurler. Le prénom de Yalina tourna en boucle dans ma tête, et j'étais tétanisée à l'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal, qu'on la découpe en morceau après l'avoir violé, puis la jette dans la Seine.

Ça paraît absurde, mais la vie était peuplée de psychopathe en puissance, et j'avais l'impression qu'on était tombé sur les pires psychopathes de la planète.

Puis mon sang ce glaça. J'entendis le cri de Yalina dans la pièce d'à côté, et je cru qu'une partie de moi venait de mourir.

_Ce n'était pas possible..._

-YALINAAAAAAAAAA !

Des bruits de festivité avaient l'air de suivre le cri de ma cousine. Ce qui était en soit bien étrange vu qu'elle venait de crier de douleur ! Mais où est-ce qu'on était tombée ?!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. C'était Drago qui entrait cette fois. Il était seul, et n'était accompagné d'aucun sbire. Il avait un air mélancolique, mais il était aussi heureux. Comment pouvait-il être heureux ? Il venait de tué ma sœur de cœur de sang froid ! Il ne méritait pas l'affection étrange que je ressentais pour lui tout au fond de mon cœur. Pourquoi ressentais-je d'ailleurs ce sentiment pour un psychopathe que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie ? C'était absurde. Il me détacha avec douceur, et ne me laissa pas tombé au sol. Il m'attrapa délicatement et me soutenu par ma taille.

J'avais envie de m'auto-frapper, car je me sentais parfaitement bien dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas possible !

-Vous allez me tuer ?

Ma voix trembla un peu, mais lorsque je croisai son regard, je n'eus plus peur de rien du tout étrangement. Comme si ses deux prunelles suffisait à me calmé.

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait à Yalina ?! Pourquoi a-t-elle hurlé ainsi ?!

-Il le fallait. C'était pour son bien. Pour votre bien.

Je me détachai subitement de lui. Peut-être que je pourrais le distancé, et puis ensuite m'enfuir !

_Pas si il volait_...Ricana une voix dans ma tête.

Mais non il ne pouvait pas voler ! C'était absurde ! Tout comme mon idée de m'enfuir. A peine m'étais-je détacher de lui, que je faillis tomber au sol. Je devais être sacrément amoché.

-Vous avez des côtes cassées. Aidez-vous de moi...

J'avais des quoi ?! _Oh My God _! Carrément ?! Comment m'étais-je fais ça ? Je me mis à m'appuyer à moitié sur son corps pour pouvoir avancer. Et ça ne sert à rien de dire à quel point j'étais étourdi par sa proximité physique.

-Le vol n'a pas été un succès. Vous vous êtes trop débattu lorsqu'on était prêt d'une montagne...Mais je vous raconterai tout ça, après la cérémonie. Quand vous vous souviendrez.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Tout ce qu'il disait avait peu de sens à mon esprit. Et puis j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir dans à peine une minute.

-Me souvenir de quoi ?

-De ce qu'est la réalité.

Il ouvrit la porte, et la lumière m'éblouis. Je dus plisser les yeux pour voir. Nous étions entrés dans une grande salle. Yalina était allongé sur une stèle en pierre, et on m'accompagna devant l'autre stèle qui était juste à côté. Mon cœur se mit à battre. La pièce était entourée de table longue en bois, où était réunis pas mal de personne. Je n'arrivais pas clairement à les distingué sans mes lunettes, alors je ne cherchai pas à savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Seulement ils avaient l'air heureux des événements, et ils mangeaient comme si ils étaient à un mariage ou à une fête d'anniversaire.

-Drago...Chuchotai-je en tremblant.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là.

J'aperçus Harry pas loin de nous, à quelques mètre seulement. Debout devant la tête de Yalina, avec un regard de regret. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que le sang de ma cousine perlait sur son cou gracile. Elle était morte ! Et ils étaient tous en train de faire la fête ?! Je n'eus pas le temps de paniquer. Lorsque je me tournis vers Drago celui-ci me regarda les yeux brillant, et il ouvrit sa bouche en grand. Puis il me mordit au cou. C'était une douleur cuisante, suivit d'une exaltation sans pareil.

Je hurlai de stupeur, avant de gémir de bonheur.

Puis je me mis à perdre connaissance.

_Un vampire_...fut ma dernière pensé.

* * *

Je n'étais pas sure d'être consciente de ce que je ressentais. Mais j'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, tout en ressentant ce sentiment de renaissance tout au fond de mes entrailles.

C'était légèrement douloureux, et légèrement bienfaisant.

Un mal pour un bien.

Mais j'étais sure d'une chose : Je n'étais pas consciente. J'étais un peu entre le sommeil et le réveil. Ni dans le vrai monde, ni dans un autre.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Je me mis à bouger, en pensant que j'aurais des courbatures, où que je serai à moitié morte, pourtant je me sentis en pleine forme, et vive. Je me levai d'un bond, et me rendis compte que j'étais dans une chambre très belle et très classe. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et constata qu'il faisait nuit noir.

Malgré le ressentiment que j'avais au fond du cœur, tout me paraissais moins flippant. J'avais désormais le cœur léger, et j'étais prête à...

Attendez...

Le cœur léger ?! Je n'entendais même plus les battements de mon cœur. Je me mis à essayer de prendre mon pouls sur mon poignet, puis sur mon cou, et pour finir je mis même ma main sur mon cœur...

Plus un bruit. _Silence radio_.

J'étais morte ? Impossible ! Je devais encore être inconsciente ! Ou alors...j'étais devenue comme eux, un...

-Bonjour.

Je me retournai vivement. Si du sang battait encore dans mes veines j'en aurais eu le tournis, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, puisque du sang, je n'en avais plus vraiment.

-Drago! Vous m'avez tué ! Hurlai-je prise de folie.

-Vous ne vous en souvenez toujours pas ? Dit-il singulièrement étonner.

-Me souvenir de quoi à la fin ?!

Il ne répondit même pas à ma question, et parla doucement, comme si il s'adressait à lui-même.

-C'est étrange. La Reine Ginny s'en souvient pourtant.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il parle de Yalina mais avec un nom différent ? Est-ce sont soit-disant nom de famille ? Mais Ginny c'était carrément un prénom, fallait pas être dupe !

-Reine ?!

Il fronça les sourcils, apparemment légèrement contrarié que je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'il voulait que je me souvienne. Il avança doucement vers moi, alors que je me retrouvais à fondre dans ses yeux.

-Tout comme vous, Majesté.

J'explosai de rire.

-En gros j'suis la Reine de la fourmilière de Vampire, un truc comme ça ?! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi, bordel de merde ?

Il fit un sourire en coin, et je faillis craquer si je n'avais pas été aussi en colère. Mais heureusement pour moi, mon ressentiment me faisait garder les pieds sur terre.

-En gros oui.

Énervée de son mensonge, et de sa folie, mais aussi du rêve étrange que je faisais, je levai la main dans le but de le frapper au visage. Mais il rattrapa ma main, fermement.

-En tout cas, vous n'avez pas oublié à quel point vous aviez le sang chaud. Déclara-t-il d'une voix suave.

Comme si j'avais été électrocuté, je retirai vivement ma main de sa prise. Puis je lui lançai un regard singulièrement en colère. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il essayait de me rendre aussi folle que lui.

-Ne me touche plus !

Il se sentit soudainement mal. Enfin c'est ce que je lus dans ses yeux pendant la fraction de seconde où il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il reprit vite une expression neutre, et me recommanda de me reposer, avant de sortir.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte j'eus envie de tout casser dans la confortable pièce où je me trouvais.

Puis je m'assis de nouveau sur le lit, où je m'étais réveillé quelques minutes auparavant. J'essayais de me rappeler les événements dans l'ordre chronologique. Tout d'abord moi et Yalina, nous nous faisions attaquer et prit par deux hommes qui … _volait_. Ensuite on c'était réveiller dans une sorte de cachot, tout à fait amocher. J'avais eu des cotes cassé...et puis j'avais été tué par des vampires. Et le plus important c'est qu'ils s'attendaient tous à ce que je me souvienne de quelque chose dont je ne me souvenais plus.

Rien de tout ça n'avait encore de sens.

Mais une chose était sure, je n'avais plus aucune douleur. Je touchais mes cotes, mais pas la moindre souffrance ne se faisait ressentir.

Il fallait que je découvre par moi-même ce que personne n'osait me dire. Cette pièce n'était pas seulement pourvue d'un lit. Elle contenait aussi un bureau et plusieurs armoires où s'étalait un nombre incalculable de livre plus vieux les uns que les autres.

Je me mis debout, et me dirigea vers les tiroirs du bureau. Plusieurs carnets en moleskine ou en cuir étaient dedans.

Mais j'avais atterrit au 19eme siècle ou quoi ? Les cahiers _Clairefontaine_ ça n'existe pas ici ? Ça fait vraiment cliché...

J'en ouvris plusieurs au hasard et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait pour la plupart de journaux intimes, d'autres étaient des notes d'affaires royales, d'histoire de décret, et d'autres choses administrative.

J'étais fascinée par les journaux intimes, et me rendis compte que l'écriture qui figurait dans ses cahiers m'était familières. _C'était la mienne_.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me poser d'autres questions, ou même de lire ce que j'avais apparemment écris sans m'en souvenir la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

-Hermione !

Euh c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il fallait que je lui pose la question ! Encore choquée de tout ce que je découvrais, la stupeur s'afficha sur mon visage alors que Yalina entrait dans la chambre qu'on m'avait attribuée, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Yalina ! Ils t'ont laissé venir ici ?!

Elle se mit à froncer les sourcils, tout comme Drago tout à l'heure, et je sentis tout d'un coup que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Tout un coup, elle me regarda comme on regarde une étrangère.

-Dray avait raison.

-Dray ?! Depuis quand tu…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens alors que ce qu'elle venait de dire prit tout d'un coup un sens dans mon cerveau.

-Tu as dit quoi ?! M'étonnai-je, tout en ressentant la fureur m'envahir.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait désespérer. Elle me regarda soudainement comme si j'étais atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Et je me sentis vraiment mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas ou me mettre.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Oh Hermione! Comment se fait-il que ça se passe ainsi ?! Qu'avons-nous raté ?! Nous avions tout prévu pourtant !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ! M'écriai-je toujours perdue.

Contre toute attente elle se mit à pleurer.

-Ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ?! C'est du cinéma ?! Faut que tu m'explique Yalina !

J'étais entrainer par un tourbillon de sentiment contradictoire et je commençai à péter un plomb à ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, ni même où j'étais. Je continuais de fixer ma cousine, dans l'espoir invraisemblable qu'elle arrête de pleurer et m'explique ce qu'était ce foutoir, mais elle n'arrivait apparemment pas à prononcer ne serai-ce qu'un mot. Alors que j'allais laisser mon caractère impulsif prendre le dessus, Drago refit son apparition, affolé.

-Reine Nérévik !

Il regarda la scène, et même si je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, la situation paraissait absurde et gênante.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici. Dit Drago avec douceur à Yalina. On ne sait pas si elle est instable.

Avant que Yalina n'est pu réagir je m'avançai vers lui, avec colère et avec une rapidité qui m'étonna autant qu'eux.

-Tu peux autant dire que je suis une tarée ! Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être celle qui est le plus saine d'esprit ici !

-Votre Altesse…

-Non ! Qui va enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?! M'énervais-je.

Yalina prit un air résolu en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Je vais le faire.

-Non.

Drago venait de s'opposer catégoriquement à ce qu'elle me dise le bordel dans laquelle je venais de tomber ?! Pourquoi ?! A quoi ça l'avançait de faire autant de mystère ?! Alors que j'allais lui exposer mon point de vue, il continua.

-Je vais le faire.

Yalina écarquilla les yeux, apparemment choquée de l'entendre dire qu'il allait tout m'expliquer. Je commençais vraiment à me poser un milliard de question différente.

-Dray, tu pourras le supporter ? Tu auras envie de…

-Je sais. La coupa-t-il. C'est un risque à prendre.

Un ange passe, durant lequel moi je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui ce passe, et eux…et bien eux ils avaient l'air de ce comprendre d'un mouvement de tête. Comme une conversation silencieuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette idée-là m'irritait. Pourquoi ma cousine arrivait à parler silencieusement avec le beau gosse psychopathe qui nous retenait prisonnières ?!

-D'accord. Dit-elle avant de faire volte-face.

Elle s'en alla en fermant la porte, me laissant avec Vladimir. Je me sentais incroyablement mal à l'aise, et totalement observée. En même temps c'était normal, vu que l'homme qui était dans la même pièce que moi ne me lâchait pas du regard. Impulsivement, je me mis à lui crier dessus histoire d'effacer ma gêne.

-Bon tu vas m'expliquer où tu veux qu'on s'enracine ici ?!

Après avoir enfin cillé, il m'observa étrangement, puis il soupira.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à certain moment j'ai l'impression que vous êtes de retour…

-Pardon ?

Nouveau soupire.

-Je pense que le plus simple et de vous expliquer les bases.

Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau auquel j'étais assise un peu plus tôt. Puis il en sortit une carte. Il la déroula et l'étala sur le bureau qui était à peu près vide. Une carte de l'Ile-de-France me faisait face. Puis il m'indiqua un endroit précis.

-Nous sommes en Essonne, dans le 91.

J'haussai un sourcil intrigué. En quoi ça allait m'expliquer tout ce qui se passait ici ? Je décidai de me taire, et d'hocher la tête. Je poserai mes questions une fois ces explications fini. Il retourna la carte, et me présenta une autre carte. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus précise. Et je compris qu'il m'expliquait notre emplacement précis.

-Nous sommes dans la forêt de Fontainebleau. Plus précisément ici.

Il pointa la carte du doigt. Puis pris plusieurs stylos sur le bureau. C'était pratiquement tous des stylos plume, mais je décidai d'occulter ce fait pour le moment. A l'aide des stylos il sépara la forêt en plusieurs partis. En quatre plus précisément. Puis il prit un crayon à papier (comment a-t-il réussi à en trouver un, dans la collection de stylo plume de riche et de présomptueux, qu'il y avait ici ?) et commença à écrire dans les quatre carré différent : Royaume Faramir, Royaume Nérévik, L-P, et Esprit.

- Nérévik ce n'est pas comme ça que tu as appelée Ya…

-Elle ne s'appelle pas Yalina. Me coupa-t-il. Enfin pas dans vos vraie vie.

-Nos quoi ?

Il soupira, en évitant de me regarder. Pourquoi évitait-il de me regarder. Suis-je si horrible ou agaçante pour qu'il ne me lance même plus un regard depuis tout à l'heure ?!

-Elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley Nérévik, et toi tu t'appelles Hermione Granger Faramir. Ceci est l'emplacement de ton royaume, et celui-ci celui de la Reine Nérévik.

Il pointa la partie Nord à gauche pour désigner mon royaume et la partie Nord droite pour celle de Yalina…oups pardon de Ginny. Je n'allais pas me faire de ci-tôt à nos nouveau prénom. Il pointa ensuite la partie Sud-Droite, celle qui était en dessous du Royaume Nerevik, où il y' avait écrit : Esprit.

-Cette partie de la forêt est très dangereuse. Il s'agit d'un endroit ou le voile entre le monde des morts et celui-ci est très fin. Il faut éviter de s'y aventurer pour nous, créature de la nuit. Les humains ne sont pas capable de les voir, et ils viennent se promener ici la journée en général, mais à l'aide des chasseurs nous surveillons l'emplacement de nuit le plus souvent possible.

-Les chasseurs ?! M'exclamais-je les yeux exorbité. Genre à la Dean et Sam Winchester dans _Supernatural_ !?

-Je vous expliquerais le chapitre Chasseur plus tard. Indiqua-t-il d'un ton sec, plutôt contrarié de me parler d'eux apparemment. Il y'a quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à évoquer pour le moment.

-Quoi donc ?

Il pointa la partie Sud-Gauche, juste en dessous du Royaume Faramir. L'endroit mystérieux où il avait écrit L-P. Je commençais à me demander si L-P ne voulait pas dire…

-Il s'agit de l'endroit où les Loup-Garou ont repoussé les limites des frontières il y'a de cela déjà plusieurs dizaine de décennies. C'est ce qui à pousser les deux autres clans royaux de trouver une autre forêt pour y installer leur famille.

J'allais vraiment m'évanouir, alors que je n'écoutais même plus Drago qui était parti dans un cours d'Histoire avec le Roi du Royaume Faramir d'il y'a 600 ans qui avait commencé à s'installer dans cette région. Mes jambes étaient devenues aussi molle que du coton, et les larmes me picotèrent les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. _Non, non non_ !

Sans que je n'en comprenne vraiment la raison, je m'effondrai sur la chaise du bureau qui était à deux pas derrière moi. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains, en murmurant continuellement des « _Non ! Non ! Non… !_ », comme une longue litanie, alors que Drago arrêta subitement son discours, pour enfin tourné les yeux dans ma direction.

Mais alors que tout à l'heure j'avais vraiment eu envie qu'il me regarde, cette fois j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir mon état de faiblesse.

-Hermione…Dit-il d'une voix subitement douce. Une voix qu'il n'avait pas utilisé avec moi depuis qu'il avait remarqué que je me « souvenais » pas de ma soi-disant vie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! M'exclamais-je en levant ma tête avec colère, les larmes coulant avec abondance maintenant. Je m'appelle Scarlette ! Je suis une jeune étudiante qui cherche sa putain de voie, et je ne suis surement pas une Reine Vampire qui doit exterminer des Loup-Garou, et faire attention aux esprits qui viennent me collé au basques ! Je suis une putain d'adolescente tout ce qu'il y'a de plus normal, qui cherche à devenir adulte petit-a-petit, trouver un mari convenable et fondé une famille ! _Je m'appelle Scarlette_…Finis-je par sangloter après avoir crié de tout mon soul.

Les spasmes et les sanglots refusèrent de me quitter, malgré le fait que je détestais pleurer devant quelqu'un. Je détestais qu'on ait pitié de moi. Et Drago me fixais dans les yeux avec une douceur et une compassion qui ne m'étais pas du tout familière. Je n'en avais pas l'habitude, et mon cœur se dilata, alors qu'il s'approcha de moi sans crier gare, et … _m'embrassa_.

J'étais tellement sous le choc, que je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Mais la sensation inégalable que je ressentais à cet instant alors qu'il m'embrassait était indescriptible. J'avais l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui, alors qu'une chaleur incroyable se propagea dans tout mon corps. Je me sentis euphorique, et une explosion de saveur imprégna l'intérieur de ma bouche, alors que l'excitation m'incitais à en vouloir encore plus, et toujours plus.

Mais ma raison me rappela enfin pourquoi j'étais aussi déboussolé au moment où sa bouche quitta la mienne pour dévier vers mon cou, et je le repoussai.

-Non…Soufflais-je. _Je…Je ne peux pas_.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas ou deux en se relevant (il c'était accroupi pour être à ma hauteur vu que j'étais assise sur une chaise), puis il me regarda encore plus déboussolé que moi. Il se racla la gorge, l'air confus.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…Ginny avait raison, je ne peux pas rester ici.

Puis sans m'accorder un regard de plus, il fit volte-face et s'en alla. Sa dernière phrase me fit un coup au cœur. Comment quelqu'un qui m'avait embrassé tellement bien pouvait-il me dire quelque chose d'aussi horrible. N'était-il attiré que physiquement par moi, par un délire d'envie de royauté ? _Quelle farce…_

Pourtant je n'avais pas envie de rire. Au contraire, j'étais totalement amère. Du bout des doigts je me mis à toucher mes lèvres qui me picotaient encore après le baiser passionnée qu'on venait d'échanger. Puis je me sentis légèrement bizarre et nauséeuse. Tout autour de moi se dissipa, et comme des flashes une page de mon histoire s'inscrivit dans ma mémoire :

_« -Drago ! Riais-je aux éclats._

_Nous étions dans une salle aux tons blancs, et nous portions des vêtements moulants, blanc aussi. J'avais une sorte de masque de protection dans la main, et il s'approcha de moi tout en enlevant son masque à son tour. Il baissa le fleuret qu'il avait dans la main avec laquelle il me pointait depuis tout à l'heure._

_-J'admets ma défaite ! Continuais-je de rire._

_Nous étions en plein combat d'escrime apparemment, et notre relation avait l'air d'être beaucoup plus compliquer que celle de deux combattants d'entrainement ordinaire._

_-Vous faites des progrès, Votre Altesse._

_-Oh je t'en prie ! Oublie les titres de grandeur. On est seul…Soufflais-je._

_Il me tendit la main pour me relever, alors que j'étais tombé au sol, par sa faute apparemment. Lorsqu'il me releva, sa main était d'une chaleur à m'en donner des frissons. Et désormais debout, nos corps se frôlaient._

_-Tu as raison…Chuchota-t-il la bouche tout prêt de mon oreille._

_Il recula sa tête de quelques centimètres pour avoir désormais les lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes. Tellement proche que je sentais sa respiration chaude sur mon visage, et j'en étais toute émoustillée._

_Mais une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée nous sépara subitement. Et un étrange vieil homme entra, accompagné d'Harry. Drago prit soudainement un visage ultra professionnel, et je remarquais bien qu'Harry n'était pas dupe en ce qui concerne ce qui vient de se passer. Il devait être au courant de quelque chose que j'ignorais manifestement._

_-Désolé de vous interrompre votre Altesse. Commença le vieil homme._

_-Que ce passe-t-il ? Lui demandai-je sans détour, en sentant de l'affection pour le vieil homme face à moi._

_-Le général Mordimus demande à vous voir. Il est dans le hall d'entrée._

_J'ai un moment d'hésitation. Je suis en même temps en colère, terrifiée et surexcitée à l'idée de l'affronter. Même si la moi d'aujourd'hui n'a aucune idée de qui est ce Général Mordimus, je prie pour que ce soit un Vampire ordinaire et pas … _autre-chose_. Mais le moi de mon souvenir savais très bien de qui il s'agissait, et elle avait l'air déterminée à se battre._

_-Je vais le voir de ce pas !_

_-Votre Altesse ! S'enquit Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit obligatoire d'y aller._

_La fureur m'envahit. Quelque chose comme une énorme bouffé de chaleur aux effluves destructrices qui n'avaient qu'une envie : se battre._

_-Si je n'y vais pas, ils penseront que nous somme effrayés par eux, et ce n'est pas le cas ! Si j'arrive à affronter des heures barbantes de protocoles au Conseil, alors je peux bien avoir une petite discussion avec ce gros chien !_

_Harry s'inclina docilement et respectueusement, malgré le fait que je percevais très bien son envie de me contredire. Il s'en alla, après s'être redressé, avec le vieil homme qui l'accompagnait. Drago me lança un regard qui voulait dire « _fait attention_ » et les suivis. Je posai mon fleuret et mon casque à l'endroit qui leurs étaient réservés, et j'inspirai profondément. Je devais me dépêcher, mais tout en étant naturelle et maitresse de moi-même, et non commander par mon envie de lui couper la tête comme c'était réellement le cas. Alors après cinq minutes de réflexion je sortis à mon tour de la salle d'escrime, je vis une silhouette se découper au fond du couloir. Je plissai les yeux avant de la reconnaitre et avoir un énorme sourire. C'était Yalina !_

_-Ginny ! Si Harry trainait dans le coin, t'étais forcément là !_

_-Je voulais te faire une surprise, Hermione. Dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Mais ce vieux chien galeux en bas à tout ruiner._

_Elle avait l'air assez soucieuse, mais je n'en avais cure. Je l'avais toujours rassuré et je savais que je devais le faire encore une fois comme toujours. J'étais son pilier, malgré le fait qu'elle était déjà forte, je devais lui montrer qu'elle était capable de bien plus de chose qu'elle ne le croyait._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais régler ça en deux secondes. As-tu vu Nate ?_

_Elle eut un sourire en coin._

_-Non, mais je suis sure que tu le verras bientôt._

_Qui était encore ce Nate ? La moi d'aujourd'hui n'en avais aucune idée, mais la moi du souvenir avais vraiment envie de le voir, pour lui parler d'une stratégie de combat dont je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Puis je me mis à avancer dans les dédales d'un somptueux château. Un château… ? Etais-je dans un château en ce moment même ? Ce château ? »_

Le souvenir devint flou, puis il finit par disparaitre complètement. J'étais terriblement frustrée de ne pas avoir vu la suite, comme si grâce à ça, j'allais enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici. Puis je vu avec netteté la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais pratiquement évanouie quelque seconde auparavant. Ma nausée c'était évaporé, et je me mis debout sur mes pieds. La moi que j'avais vu dans mon souvenir étais une personne qui débordait d'assurance et qui savais ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant depuis que j'étais arrivé ici j'étais tout le contraire.

Avec des gestes fébriles je me dépêchai de prendre le premier journal intime qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Et avec effroi je me rendis compte de quelque chose que j'avais toujours plus ou moins su : _Drago était mon amant_.

* * *

_**Et oui, mon coté sadique ne me quitte pas ! Je vous laisse à ce moment précis ! Il y'a encore pleins de choses mystérieuses qui se passent dans ce chapitre dont je n'ai pas encore apporté de réponse, maaiiiiis ça viendra au fur et à mesure !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plait (j'aime écrire des choses qui ne ressemble pas à ce que je lis d'habitude!). Dites moi votre avis !**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse. A la moindre question, n'hésitez pas !**_

_**Christidys Malefoy.**_


End file.
